


于无声处哀悼

by Prisoner0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisoner0/pseuds/Prisoner0
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Kudos: 1





	于无声处哀悼

我是简·阿克曼，三笠兵长的直系下属。  
如你所见，与三笠兵长一样，我属于阿克曼一族。

落日西沉，暮色渐起，金红色的太阳燃烧着慢慢沉入海中，将天空与大海一际也染成金色。  
波光粼粼的海面上，折射着金黄的余晖，为火烧云又增几分亮色。  
这样明媚热情的颜色，却是日落的景象。  
三笠兵长牵着马沿海岸线漫步，不时有调皮的海浪试探着沾湿她的长靴。  
我猜想兵长约摸是很喜欢大海的，她每天傍晚都会千里迢迢从王都赶到海边观赏落日，若是夜色太晚，她就在海堤的巡卫处暂歇，天未明时再动身赶回去。  
她对待大海比对其他任何人都温柔，夕阳的余晖折射进海里，水波再将粼粼碎光倒影在她黑色的瞳孔里，那时候的她卸下一切防备，巨大的温柔与悲伤携裹着她，身后是苍老的夕阳。  
因此兵长看海的时候不允许别人靠近，更不许打扰，不论如何十万火急的事都不可以。  
以前还有爱尔敏前辈够资格劝说兵长，现在谁也没胆子去打扰兵长了。  
爱尔敏前辈以肉眼可见的速度苍老着，最后一次他来到海边探望兵长时，已经是个垂暮老人，坐在一节枯树上，湛蓝的眼眸里倒映着金色的波光，是惊人的澄澈纯洁。  
与其说是劝三笠兵长回去，倒不如说是他来看海的借口。  
他的心和外表一般无二地衰老下去，像大限已至的平岛塔象龟，慢慢爬进早已准备好的墓地。  
他说：“三笠，回家吧。”  
暖色均匀地洒在三笠脸上，为她苍白的肤色镀上一层金光，枯坐许久的兵长终于侧了侧身。  
她侧过头，如墨般漆黑纯粹的眸子直视这个与她一般年纪的老人，静静地问：“家在哪？”  
这个问题，爱尔敏没有回答。  
她又执拗地问了一遍：“我的家在哪？”像个得不到糖果的小孩子。  
但尽管如此，兵长还是愿意听他的话。  
自从他去世后，兵长欣赏日落的时间越来越长，并且再也不允许下属跟着了。  
她是这么说的：“如果连我都无法战胜，你们跟来又有什么用？”  
的确，三笠兵长是众口相传的人类最强，据说她师承利威尔兵长，也是一位用厉害都不足以形容的人。  
但对于这一届士兵来说，他也仅仅是个史书上的英雄而已。  
三笠兵长还不到30岁，言谈举止中却总有苍凉的意味，她对于王都的一切都漠不关心，不觊觎兵长这个位置带给她的权力，对于社会交际更是排斥。  
她喜欢喝红茶，而且必须是东洋的舶来品，必须用骨瓷的茶杯，喝茶时右手四指捏住杯沿。  
她习惯反手握刀，这个动作难度系数太大，目前军队里还不曾有人学会。当然了，三里兵长也没要求我们学。  
她面对敌人时永远快准狠，挥刀如风，身如闪电，尤其是凭借立体机动装置在空中飞舞，利用高速旋转增加挥刀的力度时，犹如踮起脚尖的芭蕾舞演员。  
其实三笠兵长是来自东洋的贵人，原本不必出入战场这种粗鲁的地方，更不用蜗居在一个小岛上，她甚至还有一位来自东洋的追求者，当时我躲在暗处偷偷窥看，也被他英俊的容貌迷惑了眼睛。  
柔软的黑发，温润的黑眸，唇红齿白，玉树临风，是不可多得的追求者。  
但兵长不仅拒绝了他的求爱，还说什么打赢她就嫁。  
我觉得兵长绝对是故意刁难，谁能打赢三笠兵长呢？  
我这么和兵长说的时候，兵长瞥了我一眼，无所谓地说：“你喜欢的话你嫁就好了。”  
我不服气，撅了撅嘴。  
别人都说三笠兵长是因为喜欢艾伦才拒绝他的，那个拯救艾尔迪亚人的大英雄。  
大概人们都喜欢听英雄美人的故事，英雄为大义献身，美人为他守身如初。因此他们总是自觉将三笠兵长套入故事。  
我却不这样觉得。  
这件事是我和三笠的秘密，不，也许是我自己的秘密。  
三笠兵长或许根本不在乎我知道些什么。但我却奉若珍宝，在这个没有巨人的世界里，小心翼翼地藏着它。  
也许对别的士兵来说，利威尔是个熟悉的陌生人，但对我来说，他不是。  
我曾见过他，在他临死的时候。

那是艾尔迪亚与马莱的最后一战，开始于黑夜，结束于黎明。智慧巨人与人类分数两个战场，到处是肢体残骸，会自行蒸发的，不会蒸发的，血液在地上汇聚成汩汩河流，空气里弥漫着血腥的气息。  
那天我本该和普通平民一起去避难的，但是却在战乱中与父母走散。  
然后……我在战场的边缘，帕拉迪亚岛与大海交界的地方，看到了大名鼎鼎的人类最强——利威尔兵长。  
当然了，现在的人们都不会称呼他为“人类最强”。  
他倒在血泊里，腹部有一道骇人的伤口，血无穷无尽般向外涌，面色却出奇的平静，仿佛心愿达成，了无牵挂。  
吉克的尸体四分五裂，被海水冲得七零八落。  
“利威尔，利威尔？！”那时候三笠还只是一名普通的士兵，她远远向这里看了一眼，旋即飞奔而来。  
隔着那么远的距离，穿透浓浓的夜幕，她不仅毫不犹豫地认出他来，且几个瞬息的起落就来到跟前。  
“怎么会？！”她一眼就看到那道骇人的伤口，全身都震悚起来：“怎么会这样？”  
一听到她的声音，利威尔立刻想抬手遮住伤口，却只能动了动手指头，徒劳地牵动了伤势。  
“三笠，你来了啊……”  
三笠不敢碰他，只是僵直跪在他身边，用力捂住他的伤口，好像那样血就不会流出来。  
“对不起啊……小鬼，咳咳……我失约了。”他虚弱地喃喃，涣散的眼神凝聚在三笠苍白的脸上。  
她只是更紧地捂住伤口，闻若未闻：“不会的，我一定会治好你的，会治好你的……”  
重复了几遍，好像她自己也相信了，转身就要背他起来。  
利威尔自知无救，又觉得她可爱，于是笑了：“来不及了，三笠……说好了要一起活下去的，对不起……”  
她被笑声惊醒，只是紧紧搂住他，叫他不能离开，斗大的泪珠砸在地上，千斤重。  
“我不要，我不要……不要离开我，别离开我。”  
怀里的人已经失去意识，只是不断重复低语着道歉，直至无声无息。  
三笠紧紧抱着他，一遍一遍机械地说着：“别离开我，别离开我……”  
直到黎明划开夜幕，将第一缕光线洒在少女漆黑的眼眸里。  
远处依稀传来海潮般的欢呼与咆哮声，我侧头细听，是那个英雄的名字：“艾伦，艾伦，艾伦，艾伦……”  
这里，大海还未苏醒，海水却已经鲜血稀释，隐隐有晨光照亮海面，大海咸腥的气息混杂着清晨干净的露水，美丽纯粹的叫人流泪。静默的少女终于抬头，晨光照亮她的脸，照不亮她如同暗夜寂静的黑瞳。  
她说：“利威尔，黎明降临了，你看见了吗？”  
“我们……胜利了。”

从那一刻起，莫名的伤痛令我窒息，我订下誓言。  
穷尽一生，我要守护三笠·阿克曼。

艾伦死去的那一天，篡改了世界的记忆。从此再没有巨人和人类，艾尔迪亚人与马莱人，只有一个统称，叫做：人类。  
在那之前的几个月，三笠把自己关在房间里，谁也不见，彼时她有重伤在身，却不管不顾地伏案奋笔疾书。  
知道她那几个月做了什么，是在我晋升为她的副官，协助她将家当搬到海边之后。  
一个黑木箱子，挂着铁锁，锁住整个世界的真相和她的记忆。  
她大概没想到自己不受艾伦的控制，我也是。  
刚开始我如此庆幸，可后来却又心生怜悯。  
若是将一切都遗忘，活在没有痛苦的虚假中，约莫还是有些快乐的。可现在她怀揣着悲痛，行走在歌舞升平中，像个怪物般格格不入。  
有时候连我自己都会怀疑我的记忆是否真实，这个世界真的存在巨人吗？艾伦仅仅是率领人类打败了马莱吗？利威尔和三笠兵长……那黎明前的死别，或许只是我的臆想？  
或许我目睹了太过血腥的战场，真的幻想了一些虚假的东西，才导致我与这个世界的格格不入。可每当我想投身于灯光璀璨之下，转头就看见站在阴影里的三笠，她孑然一身，眼睛里不曾有过情绪，像个琉璃珠，准确无误的倒映着这世间一切的悲欢离合。  
她始终与众人隔着一层玻璃，将孤独，伤痛，追思与和回忆留给自己。  
要想追求真实，三笠兵长是我惟一的出口。  
从那以后，除了守护三笠之外，证明我所见的真实，也成为我守护在她身边的理由。  
观察她的蛛丝马迹，从那里找到过去真实存在的痕迹。  
你有过这种经历吗，被记忆搅得头痛欲裂，无法入眠？

三笠·阿克曼是一个沉默内敛的女人，她的一切情绪都掩藏于内，不曾公然宣泄。一双黑眸仿佛冰封千尺的黑湖，别人进不来，自己也出不去。  
没有人告诉我从前的三笠是怎样的，是否也有过少女的娇羞，是否也曾放声欢笑，又是否像现在这样封锁自己。  
唯一一次，是在她隐退之后，那年她46岁，还没到垂暮的年纪。  
她在海边建了一座小屋，唯一值得说道的家当大概就是那个黑木箱了。  
那天我带着新鲜的红茶来探望她，破天荒的，她不在屋里。  
一本厚重的笔记摊开在桌子上，正好放在阳光照射到的地方。四周光线暗淡，那里是惟一的光亮。  
我顿时心如擂鼓，做贼心虚般靠近那个尘封近27年的秘密。  
其实我都快淡忘了，这个世界的真相，一切悲剧的源泉，正如同我希望的那样，成功融入这个忘记悲痛，充斥着欢乐的世界。人是很难与时间抗衡的，有些事本来发生时就波澜不惊，像地底汩汩流淌的暗河，你又如何寄希望于我能够记住呢？  
但是当我揭开历史的尘封，重新站在真相面前时，又克制不住想要一探究竟的欲望。  
这个孤独一生的强者，到底有没有人曾走进她的心里呢？  
我祈祷这个世界不要对她太过残忍。

我轻轻放下怀里的红茶，信徒般走向那本静静摊开的笔记，耳边只剩下海潮翻卷的声音，宛如响彻灵魂的呜咽。  
里面的每一页都在右上角写了日期，她的笔迹偏硬朗，甚至还有些不羁的连笔，转折处能看出雷厉风行的痕迹。有的端正，有的虚浮歪斜；纸张有的干净，有的沾着污泥与水渍，边角有泪水砸下的痕迹，被人匆忙擦去，却弄花了字迹。  
从850年开始，她的每一天都缄默无言地记录在在这里。  
里面零零散散地记录着一些词句，我一直翻到最后一页，这大概是三笠的日记，里面都是些壁外调查的记录，并无我期待的秘密，也没出现过我期待的名字。  
倒是她自己的名字出现过好几次。  
最后一页的白纸干净整洁，她没有写下日期，也没有任何痕迹，只在纸面中间端端正正的写下一个名字，下笔力度之大甚至戳破了纸张——  
三笠·阿克曼。  
我刹那间全身都震悚起来，针扎般抛下手中的笔记本，好像扔掉一条危险的毒蛇。  
我发现了自己的错误。  
从一开始我就笃定这是三笠兵长的日记本，记录着那个不为人知的故事。  
但我错了。  
这本陈旧的记忆，实际上属于27年前死去的那个男人，他本该被世人铭记称颂，却最终消失在记忆的长河中。  
我用力抚平胸口的悸动，再次垂眸看向日记上那个名字，好像能从漆黑的字体后看到书写它们的人，他的脸苍白冷峻，黑眸坚定温柔，带着一往无前的孤勇和某种可预见的决绝，用这个名字，给自己的人生画上了休止符。  
“你在做什么！”一道尖声呵斥恍若惊雷，从我背后炸开。  
我手一抖，日记做自由落体状摔下来。  
三笠一个健步冲上前来伸手想接住它，我呆若木鸡地眼看这一切发生。  
日记擦过她的指尖重重砸在地上，页片无力地低低飘散开来。  
屋内寂静无声，三笠保持半蹲的姿势没动，沉默地看着地上散架的日记。  
“兵长……我……”  
“我已经不再是兵长了！”她生硬地截断我，跪在地上收拾。  
我嗫嗫不敢说话，蹲下来想帮她。  
“走开！”一声暴喝。  
我成功停下来，安静背手站在一边，看着三笠沉默地将散开的页片收拾好，掺了白色的黑发低垂下来，遮住她的表情。  
直到一切都收拾好后，我瞥见一张对折整齐的褐色纸张静静躺在角落，与地面的颜色融为一体。  
它静静躺在那里，仿佛微不足道。  
如同受蛊惑般，我径直走过去，从地面上捡起，打开了它——  
结婚申请  
调查军团政治处：  
本人利威尔·阿克曼，820年12月25日出生，843年6月入伍，特别作战班班长，调查兵团士兵长。与850年10月与三笠·阿克曼（835年2月10日出生，家住希干希纳区，隶属利威尔·阿克曼特别作战班）认识，通过一段时间交往，彼此性情相投，感情基础好，双方皆认为时机已成熟，经双方家长同意，特申请登记结婚。报上级审批，望批准为盼！  
此报告。  
报告人：利威尔·阿克曼  
854年12月25日

“三……三笠前辈……”仿佛窥探了什么秘密，尘封的过去被毫不留情地揭开，我再次回到了17年前的那个黎明前夜。  
我有一瞬间的窒息，这才发现自己不知什么时候屏住了呼吸。  
她应声抬头，恼怒的表情还未收回就被冻结在脸上，保持着皱眉的表情，眉间的冰雪有如实质般融化，最终化为湿淋淋的雾气，蒙住她的眼睛。  
她瞥一眼纸上的字，又移开目光，眼神在屋子里漫无目的地转了一圈，又回到我的脸上，深深吸了口气，嘴唇抖了抖，却什么都没说出口。  
我望着她，她像一个迷路的小孩，孤零零站在昏暗的街道上，找不到回家的路，迷茫又畏惧，难过又不解，渴望一个依托，却无人可倚仗。  
19那年她迷失在十字路口，直到46岁才找到答案。  
她终于找回声音，颤抖着想表达什么：“利威尔，利威尔他……”  
话还未说完，已泪流满面。  
我上前抱住她，企图支撑她崩溃的精神与肉体，不敢再看她的表情。  
……  
这就是了，我执着探寻的，三笠执着守护的，被世界遗忘的。

三笠·阿克曼，调查兵团兵士长，特别作战班班长，逝与883年3月28日，享年48岁，与利威尔·阿克曼合葬。  
The end


End file.
